Alternate Reality
by Nodin-can
Summary: Thorus' house is in repairs, but this means she doesn’t stay at in a tent. this time she goes undercover to an all boys school where she will meet the whole Sohma family in different ways then before.
1. Default Chapter

Alternate reality

**Summery: Thoru house is in repairs, but this means she doesn't stay at in a tent this time she goes to a all boys school where she will meet the whole Sohma family in a different way then before.**

**By: Cho-san**

**This means memories **

**CH1 Repairs**

* * *

" **Bye Thoru, have a nice week," Said lady with an black apron on "its suppose to be hot one."**

"**I will Mrs, Kyarii. You have nice weekend too." I replied while walking away from her. **

**I always got the groceries for my grandpa to help him out with things in the house, and also its always fun to walk down the streets of Japan and go window-shopping. **

**As I walked along I heard cute little girls in kimonos laughing at each other while holding balloons. This had reminded me of my mother and I, and how we used to go shopping downtown.**

* * *

**"Mom, (laughing) this is so cool" said Thoru while holding a cotton candy stick. **

"**Yup isn't it? Well, you get to eat all the cotton candy you want and all the pocky you want even when your teeth fall out and our tummy acks." Said her mom while laughing.**

"**Mom… stop your going to make me feel bad." Thoru says while looking down at the cotton candy.**

"**Oh don't worry, tonight's the night to do everything we want to do as long as its legal (laughing) ." She said while holding Thoru up in the air. You hear them both of them laughing while walking down the streets of Japan. **

* * *

**I smiled at the thought my mother. I have missed her so much, but she always told me not to ponder on the past and do the right things in future.**

**Nothing could stop me now for having a relaxing day I said while twirling around, nothing. Except for maybe this.**

"**Thoru can I speak with you for a moment?" my Grandpa came into view as he asked. He was short old man, but he was kind and took me in when my mother died.**

"**Yes Grandpa?" I answered. " I decide to do some repairs on the house." He said as he pointed to the walls. **

**I smiled " Great, this house needed repairs." Grandpa looked down for one a moment, then looked up at me. It had seemed if he had a hard time telling what he wanted to say, the way he acted. **

"**This will take awhile, about two weeks. So maybe you should stay with a friend," he asked worriedly, " wouldn't want you fail your studies because of paint fumes." **

**I know grandpa was being nice to let me stay at my friend's house for a week or two, but I can't ask Uo or, Hana. Uo lives in a small apartment with her little brother. I just couldn't do that to her I would make her feel like a burden. If I went to Hana's house I would just make her clean after 7 more people. What am I going to do? Hmmm….**

" **Yes, I can stay at my friends house." I blurted out with out thinking, but the expression on grandpa's face turned into a relived look. When I saw his face changed I couldn't take back what I said, it'll make him worry, and I don't want that.**

"**Good you might want to start packing tonight before it gets difficult, because the workers are coming on Friday, you know how I have to get this over with. Then you may go to your friend's house tomorrow, does that sound good to you dear?." He smiled while he embraced me.**

**Oh no this Friday. Why of all Fridays did it have to be this one. I don't have time to find a place to stay… or do I? I could live in a box, yah a box it's good, its shelter, and its cheap. I'll just be living with rats no one else (no worries right? ha ha… ah!). But what if I get hungry? What am I going to eat… rats? Eww it just makes me ill to even think about it. Ok, so I know that's not going to work, but what am I going to do? Then maybe I should look for apartments until Thursday noon, and if I can't… well hello to Mr. Box, and rat food for dinner ha ha ha ha her laughter dies**

" **Yes it's fine grandpa I will be leaving on Thursday, at noon." I said as I bowed then walked slowly away. When I was down the hall I thought " maybe it would be best if I took a bath to relax my self from all of this."**

**I got undressed and rap my self with a towel. " That steam feels good." I commented when I walk into the blue tiled bathroom. I step in and felt the hot steamy water caress my feet. " Ahh… that feels SO good." I said while I slowly slid down into the bathtub. The water rose faster while my body was sliding down. The warmth had calmed relieving of all my worries that had happen, but with silence you always have think of something, always. **

**I shut my eyes closed thinking of all the things that have happened. I thought of my grocery shopping after school, my friends Uo, and Hanh, how they chased away those girls who where making fun of me at school, and how grandpa… "What am I going to do about this problem?" I asked while the thought came upon me. " It's not going to go away. Sooner or later it's going to attack me back, in the butt." "What am I going to do?" I says again while she shakes her head, " Ahhhhhhh I don't want to live in the slums!" I yelled as I put my hands over my head. **

"**Thoru dear, you all right?" my grandpa asked outside of the door. " no, I'm fine. There was this huge cockroach, that's all." I replied. " You see, that's why we need to do repairs because of the bugs." He said while walking away **

**I ran out of the bathroom thinking, "can't let my self live in the slums" saying it over and over again. I appeared at the door and slung it open. The words "NO slum!" repeated in my brain as if they were marked like the national anthem of Japan. "Alright I yelled where's the newspaper?" I yelled as if the newspaper going to walk towards me(that would be funny if it did). **

**I threw on a pink polka dot pajama and ran toward the newspaper (the newspaper did not run to me.) " Hmm apartments (flipping through pages) let see I need one room and a bath so it couldn't be so hard… Oh theirs one." I said to my self. A picture of a small white brick apartment appears on the page. "Oh perfect so how much… its only… $300,000! What really 3 thousand? ( I don't know how yen works so I'm going to use dollars) I can't make grandpa make him pay that much, He'll go broke having to pay the apartment and the repairs on the house. I'll just have to look for cheaper ones that's nice, and that doesn't have bathrooms that stink.**

**6 hours later of endless looking at houses**

**After looking at the newspaper for six hours, I gave up. I put the newspaper aside, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I glide my feet over the carpet and looked up at the mirror that showed my horrifying reflection of a 16 year old girl with bags as big as the world. Probably if you listened closely you would hear a crack near the corner of the mirror, I hope that wasn't suppose to mean what I thought it meant.**

**I drag my feet out of the bathroom, and laid my self in bed." Ok, maybe now I can sleep. Good night mama." I said while placing kiss on the picture frame, "hopefully I'll find a new home and maybe new friends." A smile appears on my face, but slowly leaves when thinking about not finding a home. I shake my head to get the idea out of my mind. "It's not time to think about this. I can only think about the good things ahead of me, not the bad." I said to my self while I closed my eyes. "And maybe tomorrow I'll have a new beginning…"**

* * *

**(A/N: well there it goes hopefully it was good, because I'm not good at writing sometimes and all so if I do make a mistake tell me. please tell if it was good, review please…gets down on knees)**

**Preview: Thoru goes to house to house to find a place to stay, finally she finds one, but it doesn't turn out what she thought it would be.**


	2. My Hero

Alternate Reality

Summery: after Thoru has hard time dealing with the good news, bad whatever, but in anyway it effects her. Tohru looks for a home to stay, but looks aren't everything, Especially this way.

(a/n: I've kind of noticed that I've been misspelling Tohrus name like thoru. So please forgive me, I did this late in the night.)

Ch 2

MY Hero

* * *

My body was rolling around in the covers twisting the sheets up all over my body. It had seemed as if my body was tightly raped in a tight cocoon. I have tendency to do that. Always twisting and turning, I don't know why, but seems to be a habit., but this time it was not restless sleep this time, this time my body was worried about something, Something that kept nagging at me in the back of my mind.

Then there was sudden of Music that spread through my room. waking me up from my restless sleep. My eyes wandered to a red light saying 9:00, my hand slapped the snooze button to shut it off.

" Can't believe its morning already." I said yawning.

I drag my feet across the floor, and walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. " (Yawn) now I just have to get ready for today," she said. " Theirs no school because they're some kind of holiday today, so I have nothing to do." I said while looking at the calendar.

I walked into the kitchen, the room filled with the smell of herbs and spices. " Umm, smells nice. What you cooking grandpa?" I asked.

" Oh hi dear, well I cooking miso soup." He replied waving the spoon around.

" That sounds good, I love miso." I told him.

" I know, that's why I made it so you can have it while you pack." He said smiling.

Pack? Did he just say pack? " Grandpa what are you talking about?" I asked him, but really I didn't want him to answer. I only dreaded hearing the response that he was going to tell me.

" You know dear, about you moving in with your friends for the repairs." He told me while pointing to the house.

"Oh yah that." I said in shock and in disbelief

Oh no I forgot about that. I'm supposed to look for a place to stay today. I have no time to relax, but I wish I could. " Grandpa I'm going to go and take a walk." I said walking towards the door.

" Ok dear, come back not too late." He told me.

" I won't." I replied while waving to him. I picked up the house classifieds that I worked on last night, and walked out the door.

* * *

My foot made a click clack noise as I walked down the streets of Japan. People in different clothing walked down wearing their brand name clothing. Discussing about things they seen or heard to their friends or lovers.

"I wish I could be like them right now careless, and free to do what you want today." she sighed "but that does not matter, we have to find a place to stay." I said with a fist into the air " if only I knew where I'm going." I sighed again. I glanced down at the map and classifieds that where in my hand " lets see I should go down here and take at right…." I told myself while walking towards the destination. When I took another look at the map and bumped into someone "I'm so sorry." I said while picking up my stuff

"That's ok little girl." Replied the guy. I looked up at him and notice that he was a 18 year old guy probably still in high school I assumed. He grabbed a hold of my arm and picked me up. " You seemed loss need any help?" he asked me.

" Yah I was wondering where this house was?" I asked while pointing to the classifieds.

" Ah, that is a little bit further down let me help you." He told while he pulled me along.

We left the lively Street to a one that was quite and mellow and a bit on the ratty side. They're where clothing hanging on lines, tons of homeless guys leaning against the wall, drinking beer. Yup this was a great place to live had all you want in a neighborhood.

We finally stopped at one of the complex in was in good condition if you didn't look at the oven in the front yard. "Here we are." the man stated. "Well thanks, I better get going." I said when I started to walk towards the home. He grabbed me by the wrist hard again and pulled me towards him. " Don't I get a gift for helping you?" he asked with a smirk on his face. " Um, sure here." I said while I handed him some money, but He shoved the out of my hand like it was disrespect what I just did. "Um, sssorrry." I stuttered while shaking. I was scared I had no idea what to do. I did everything my grandpa just told me not to do since I was little. He told me not to talk to strangers and I did and I even went with him here, and also I have no idea who he is or his name. "I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid" I said over and over in my head.

"Ok how about a kiss for my present?" he asked while getting closer to me.

I couldn't move I was just shocked what just happening right now. He moves closer and closer leaning in towards my face. Are lips were only inches apart from each other when a voice crept out from the shadows " humph, you couldn't get any girls on the street so you had to take advantage of an innocent one." He said in a loud voice " you're a dog hahahahaha, a dog hahahahaha."

The guy next to me was confused to where the voice was coming from. He looked around where he was standing, but he couldn't figure it out. "Where are you?" the guy asked while holding the fist up. A man in some kind of uniform came in to view. I think what he was wearing was a uniform from some school, I guess.

The man walked closer towards us in a calm and serene stance. Like if he where one of those super heroes from those comic books guys read, and I hope he is because I need one right now.

The guy or should I call him the "bad" man pushed me behind him so that this strange man couldn't get me. " You have no right on spying on people." He said while running towards him with his fist, but the man in the uniform dodge it with ease by swerving to the right. The bad man skidded his feet on pavement and turned towards the man in the uniform. " You're good, but not good enough." The bad man yelled again while throwing another fist at him, but the man dodged again if he where the wind himself.

The "bad" man skidded again and hit face into a pole, leaving a indention mark. "hahaha now that's funny." The weird man in the uniform laughed.

I was in shocked and in disbelief again, but not because I have to find a place, but because there is this strange man defending me I don't know who he is or anything, but this time I wont let my guard down this time I will protect my self. I picked up a tree limb near by and hold it close to my chest for protection. "Who are you?" I yelled to the man. The guy turned around and smiled "I'm Shigure Shoma." He said while he bowed " an d what is with all the defensive stance about?" he asked while looking at the tree limb.

"I can't trust any one right now." I said while studying this guy. I had to make sure if he was bad or not. He had black shaggy hair down to his shoulders, and brown… friendly eyes. This guy couldn't be bad, he seemed to be a next door neighbor person who had good fighting skills.

" Yah, I can understand. The way the guy treated you, I wouldn't either." He commented with a shrug. Then he looked down at his watch up again " sorry I have to go, but make sure not to talk to any strangers." He said while walking away.

I stood there in shock while he disappeared in to the dark alley. "Who in the world is this guy?" I asked my self.

After the strange incident with the crazy man, Shigure, I've decided to go along with my adventure to look for a new home, And I did, I came empty handed. They're where no good homes. Either they where to small live in the slums or had weird family living near by. I'm not picky but I need a nice place not too fancy, but nice place when I have to stay some where for a month.

I let at a big sigh while, I sat onto a park bench. "What am I going to do? I have no where to stay. I might as well live in that box." I stated. I looked down at my feet in disappointment. "Mom, I failed you." I said while a tear dripped down my chin. As I wiped my face off a familiar voice rang into my ears.

" You have to be strong no matter what life brings you." The voice whispered

" Your right mom, I can do it." I said while I stood up with my fist in the air. Then I took notice that everyone was looking at me, as if I where crazy.

I blew out another sigh and sat back down. "But, where am I going to stay?" I asked myself, while staring into the distance.

Then a sudden motion of wind moved my paper off the chair. " Wait come back." Yelled while chasing after them. I ran towards them after awhile and just gave up. "What does it matter now I've already looked at them." I sighed while I leaned on pole that was next to me.

When I got back my senses brought up my head and got ready to leave when I saw a sign that I was waiting for. It said "room for rent!" That was it, this was the place I was going to stay. It had every thing bathroom bed desk and it was cheap. " Lets see what street it on… its on Haru street. Wait Haru Street is basically where the all boys' school is nooooo… I'll never find my home." I yelled. I sat down onto the freezing and wet grass.

Thoughts were running into my mind. Thinking on what I was going to do with this, this was my only opportunity to have a place to stay, but the only dilemma was that you had to be raging hormonal guy (a/n: sorry guys). "what am I going to do?" I kept asking my self over and over.

I looked down at my skirt and noticed a bit of dirt on it and tried to wipe it off. As I was the wiping the meddler, I saw myself in a pair of pants, and coat and tie. Didn't seem that bad me as man… as a MAN! What was I thinking I most be getting desperate! But this seems to be are only hope, so I'm going to have to be a man! I shouted while I jumped up into the air.

Then once again I've attracted attention to myself. I really need to stop doing that.

* * *

(a/n: well there goes my second chapter. I think it was a little bit longer than the last, but I'm not sure. I know this story is going slow, but we have to introduce everyone, one by, one. Which will take awhile. So see you next time on Alternate Reality. God… I sound like that dbz broadcaster.)

Preview: Tohru signs up for the all boys school and shops for her manly cloths, but before she can get into this school she has to do a physical with the nurse of the school.


End file.
